kikanfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 7
Session 7 All quotations are paraphrased Hisui explains her past. “When I was a child I was taken to strange man cloaked in black. The man but her in a deep sleep. As she slept she dreamt of her mother in the forest. She never felt so happy. As she become more conscious of the dream. She starts loosing the dream. She started losing herself in the dream. Her father found her crying in the dream world he took her to the gates. She was taught how to create with the world.” She makes a ruby that transforms into a snake. Then the snake turns into a J flame. Giwptar's player catches fire. : “You wake up in the real world after you sleep in the ‘dream world.’” Has something to do with the man Hisui’s father brought her to? The party heads toward the gate. Two figures come up from the ground in front of the party. : “We do not allow wild dreams into the town of Vaerendri. You must prove yourself in combat.” Hisui attempts to talk the party through the gates. The guards say we still have to fight. The party sleeps. The party wakes up. The guards are still at the gate. The guards request the party fight with all their strength. The party fights! After fighting the guards and killing 3 of them. One of the dead guard appears and says the party has proven themselves. Then two of the dead guards appear as if nothing happened. The party enters the town. There are really tall a building at the end of the main road that the party enters on is a coliseum. There are a ton of people on the main road. A sign constantly shifts into different symbols. The only recognizable symbol is “''Welcome to Vaerendri''.” The party notices some humanoid creatures that they don’t recognize. There is a black mountain in the background. Brandis hears many different languages he does not recognize. The party goes to a bar called “The Can.” They sit at a table and meet a young dragonborn who is purple wearing cloth. Hisui and Diesalyn get drinks. The young dragonborn says he’s been here (dreaming) for three months. The dragonborn Draak points the party to his boss Drory. Draak serves drinks and cleans table. Drory see’s the party and walks over to them. Hisui asks about the place. “This here is the can. I’m sure you have a lot of questions. I had a guy come here who kept saying he was dead. Turns out, he was. No matter, what we need we need more of it. Most jobs are made for more comfort.” “Want more information? Ask Pit” Look over at Pit another (warforged-like creature). The party gets their drinks. Pit stands in a doorway in front of where a bathroom would be. Pit wears light cloth armor. Party approaches Pit. “Hello my name is Pit how I may help you friends?” Pit explains more about the town. “This is the dream realm. Individual minds come here. Once somebody conscience takes over. You’ve actually visited here every night. The conscious takes over. Here is called vaerendri translated as "refuge" in (old elven). Once the dreams are condensed to a form it becomes malleable. When trying to make something the consciences while making the idea many other ideas flood that idea. Trapped in the dream realm. Vaerendri was created for travelers like yourselves. Vaerendri was the first town in the dream realm. When you become aware you dreaming you can control the realm or you wake up. “When you realize you’re dreaming your subconscious tries to make sense of it. It just makes it work. You’re still in your dream. The nightmares have been trying to get in. The nightmares are the embodiment of many different fears of the people in the dream world. They attack dreamers. That’s why there are guards to the town. Only a dreamer has a subconscious. The guards and I, (Pit) are from the Dreamed Society. A man from the original group of dreams saw that there were so many things the dream world could become. The Dreamed Society was part of what he sought. If the mind can create something can it create something with a conscious? He created a group of conscious things. The dreams aren’t dreamers but dreams. Like myself. Dreams can dream up other dreams. The purpose of the Dreamed Society is to fulfill the very purpose of their creator Paestol. His dream of the town was Vaerendri. Verendri is the gateway to the subconscious to many other realms. And thus the society was born we are legion. And thus, the will of Paestol.” The party seeks an audience with Olladra. The party splits up. Hisui, along with Giwptar, talks to Drory. Ralan and Brandis go look for temples. Diesalyn head toward the Colosseum. Hisui attempts to show Drory a picture of her father. The picture doesn’t look like her father. Giwptar helps Hisui with her picture. Drory hasn’t seen her father before. Brandis attempts to make a boomstick (the implement that Bob Jenkins and his bar are known for) again. He pulls out a stick from the ground and explodes in his face. Diesalyn and Ollie head for the Colosseum. They watch this battle commence. Ralan and Brandis walk a lot and don’t see anything particular to a temple. They spot a building with a symbol. They walk in the building and there are pews lined up and a pedestal up front where an altar would be. Occasionally see someone in the pews reading. “This is the temple of Olladra. There is a temple for all 9 deities.” This old elven woman remember forests. Been in the dream realm her whole life. One of the gathers saved her. Name is Revlinda. Ralan: "Where can I find the stories of Paestol?” “Try the Dreamed Society.” Hisui continues to talk to Drory about her father. Ollie and Diesalyn attempt to make copies of themselves to fight in the Colosseum. Brandis and Ralan head to the Colosseum to learn how to shape things. How to shape physical objects. Brandis and Ralan attempt to make necklaces. The party meets back up. Pit meets up with the party. Pit tells the party they have an audience with Olladra. The party and Pit head towards the black mountain. Pit leads the party up to another dream society member. Darby explains Paestol and the Dreamed Society. “Sheyria, first Dreamed Society member, perfect being.” The party walks inside a huge room where in the center is a huge gold pedestal. The pedestal goes up to this tower. The party looks up and sees a small Halfling sitting on the pedestal. The party bows. “Dream of Olladra herself. Eternally trapped as a youth. As when Olladra first dreamed her.” Ralan asks the goddess about Paestol. Olladra asks where the party hails from. They say Kikan. She says Kikan does not exist. “Fate will decide.” 8 cards appear. One with a skull and scythe appear. Ollandra turns in to a Big Black DRAGON!!! The Party Fights!!! THE PARTY DIDN’T REST!!!!! THE PARTY IS STUPID!!!!!!!! THE PARTY DOESN’T STAND A GORRAM CHANCE!!!!!! Ralan uses Dazzling Ray: NAT 20: 43dmg KILLED OLLIE!!!! “IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER!!!!!!” Brandis musters the rest of his energy. Brandis musters a Thorn Whip which pulls around Ollandra’s neck, severing it, the serpentine neck falls to the ground, the crumpled body hitting the ground with a crunch, and the Goddess is dead. Ralan tries to stabilize his self. Hisui falls back 10 feet. Ralan loses consciousness. Ralan is face to face with a great dragon with eyes on fire. The dragon says “Not yet.” The dragon flies into Ralan’s chest. A fire ball bursts in mid air and Ralan falls and is stable but unconscious. SESSION ENDS Category:Sessions